


Please don't lose hold of me out there

by Threeley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeley/pseuds/Threeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: October 2, 1893, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1893_Cheniere_Caminada_hurricane">Cheniere Caminada, Louisiana</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't lose hold of me out there

(1)

You wake up to a world soaked in grey. The shutters slap wildly against the windows and the shaking walls. The sky doesn't grumble so much as it hollers. The rain hasn't started yet, but the air is sticky with condensation and humidity. Trees outside rustle so loudly that it sounds like it's coming down, anyways.

And then you think of Mierfa by the seaside. Mierfa is built more like a house than her own living place, which you are always surprised to see hasn't washed away.

You scramble out of bed and hastily throw on some clothes and shoes. This is... this is... (there are no proper words for this level of utter disregard for your life.)

The wind kindly knocks down your door for you, and you struggle against it as you try to leave. It whistles after you, maybe trying to warn you against travelling so far in this weather. You are being needlessly reckless, it might be saying.

You might say to that if you were truly being reckless, you would have worn your hat.

(2)

Your house is going to collapse around you very soon. At least, the second part will be true if you stay here. You technically don't have to. The storm could be worse, you think, and even though the sky's gone dark and the wind has kicked up, you can still run.

You are very good at running.

There is also the very real possibility (so real that it's barely a possibility) that Nektan is in considerable danger himself. You have known him for a very long time, and even though he insists otherwise, he has a penchant for getting himself into trouble. This is further incentive to get the hell out while you still can.

You eye your roof. The boards shudder against each other violently. Without another thought, you pull on a pair of shoes and run.

Raindrops begin dotting you and the road, and the grass around the road shift and bounce. The heat in the air settles in through your clothes, makes them feel heavy and damp. It's just a little rain yet. It's nothing you haven't seen before.

You keep your eyes peeled for long jackets and top hats.

(3)

You saw a tree fall over. It stretched like it had turned into elastic, and the wind bent it back and forth, and it just snapped right in front of you and landed twenty feet away. That shouldn't have shaken you as much as you did (you have seen storms and the aftereffects; you know that happens). But it was so gnarled and thick and aged. You have never felt more breakable.

You still need to find Mierfa.

You wring the rainwater out of your shirtsleeves and roll them up. Climbing over the tree takes some effort, and a couple of times you swear it almost rolls over on top of you. But there is providence with you yet.

The rain doesn't feel like rain anymore; it comes down heavy and fast and sharp. The sky is angry that you are still out here and the wind keeps trying to blow you away. Your feet splash against the road.

(4)

Although you are very good at running, you will admit to being less than talented at it when it comes to running against forces of nature. You will return to safety soon, you swear. You just have to locate Nektan and take him with you.

(You think maybe this wasn't the wisest decision you have ever made.)

You see a dark spot coming up ahead. Now it doesn't look like a spot. It looks like someone in a suit.

"...NEKTAN!"


End file.
